The world today enters into an era of information and electronic industry, all kinds of high-tech products and electronic apparatuses derived from microcomputer evolve quickly and bring great convenience to people's daily life. And the requirements towards the electronic products increase as all kinds of electronic technologies constantly advance. It takes not only high quality but also great convenience for electronic products to stand out among competition. All kinds of electronic products have become necessities either in people's daily life or at work while the wireless LANs are fast established.
The market of high-tech products today is the one with intense competition, and computers are most welcomed among all of the high-tech products. There's a kind of computer called “Ultra-mobile PC” (UMPC for short) featured compactness, portability and capability of processing information. The size of the UMPC is between those of a personal digital assistant (PDA for short) and a notebook, and it combines the functions of PDA, personal mobile player and digital walkman as well as provides the same operating system as the notebook does. Owing to its compactness and all of the additional features constantly developed, the UMPC has become one of the new products widely noticed.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional UMPC comprises a main body 10 and a base 11, wherein a touch screen 100 is embedded on the front side of the main body 10, at both sides of the touch screen 100 of the main body 10 are plurality of control buttons 101 for users to control and operate UMPC 1, and the main body 10 is pivotally coupled to the base 11 to stand on the desk or other plane surface. Such UMPC 1 typically utilizes the touch screen 100 for input of data or command, but an external keyboard 13 may be connected to UMPC 1 to facilitate the data input.
However, there exist defects contrary to the product features of such conventional UMPC 1. First, to enhance the speed of input, users are required to buy an extra keyboard 13, but most of the users intend to buy multi-functional and user-friendly electronic products with a reasonable price. Second, the main body 10 must be pivotally coupled to the base 11 to stand on the desk or other plane surface, which makes the components of the UMPC 1 more complicated and increases the thick of it substantially as well. Besides, it is also inconvenient for users to carry the UMPC 1 and keyboard 13 at the same time. Thus, the UMPC 1 will be more competitive if the defects stated above are improved.